is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Doris
Doris is the bassist of the Nightmareden band serving as both supporting character and the first antagonist within both Colin and Adam's story route. Appearance Being a member of a metal group and having childhood trauma from her life with her parents, her whole body is marked with black ink with "satanic" drawings and piercings, as well as black accessories with chains and restraints. Her eyes are gray, surrounded by a black line of makeup and light brown hair dyed turquoise on the tips (As the player mistakes her dyed highlights as green). She has three outfits on her portrait; her first outfit is her rocker outfit; a tight black dress with gray and blue skulls drawn by the chest parts. The back of the arms are open and surrounded by symmetrical waists. Her finger grabs one of the laces of the hood placed over her head. Her legs have dark garters matching the Gothic arêndo and the spiked collar around her neck. Her second outfit when she goes out partying with her friends, she wears a black leather jacket with spikes on her shoulders, a dark red under midriff where she shows her navel, and short light blue denim shorts with torn stockings underneath them with a black belt around her waist. Her third outfit is her casual outfit to suit her rebellious personality, a dark purple short jacket which shows her white sleeveless midriff with the sign "PUNK!" at the center with several buttons on the collar. She also accessorized it with leather spiked bracelets on each sides, and dark purple shorts. Personality Doris has a rebellious personality who is sardonic, rude and never misses a chance to speak any vulgar language whenever she comes across and is somewhat of a misfit when she immediately pokes on the player thinking she was hanging out with the other band members such as both Colin Spencer and Adam Peterson and always talking trash. Matt Ortega also thinks her rebellious attitude can be seen as nice and polite which the player dismisses her behavior as crude. She is also confrontational when she and the player nearly had a catfight especially for her actions in lashing the player out which resulted in the band's album being rejected by the producer. As Colin mentions to the player in Matt's story, his relationship with Doris was on and off much like both Loan and Samantha in Mystery Spell. Because Doris has had constant confrontations with her parents and drugs around her - since she usually takes them from time to time - her character has been forged strong and liberal for defending what she wants to do. Colin and Adam have said that when she feels tense and out of place, she gets away from them and goes with her ex-partner Jim to take drugs, and out of obligation and duty as a childhood friend, Colin has to take her out of there by force. In one of the secret scenes, Adam has to restrain her not to attack the player, as well as Colin towards the player not to do the same. Over time and due to the player's presence, Doris becomes accustomed to her presence and they became friends while they concerned for each other (Eg: When Colin is about to leave from the band to pursue his solo career in Los Angeles, California). In Ryan's story during the wedding event between Ryan Carter and the player, Doris was replaced by Ashley for unknown reasons and her replacement appears to have a similar personality as her. Gallery Doris_&_MC_catfight.jpg IIL Doris,MC,Colin Ad.jpg Is it Love Colin,Adam,Doris Ad.jpg Colin Sneak Peek 5 (Doris).jpg Nightmarden Poster.png|Doris on Drogo's Nightmareden poster Trivia * She was the first villain to redeem herself, the second being Jenny Blake. * Many fans dislike her due to her temper tantrums and jealous behavior towards the player and Colin for their relationship, claiming that she is childish and immature. This was after she and the player supposedly talked things out in chapter 6 twice. *She has many resemblances to the famous tattoo artist and reality TV star, Kat Von D. With her attitude, background, body type, face and tattoos, it is safe to say that Doris is loosely based on her. With the main difference being that Kat Von D is known for having long black hair, while Doris has short light brown hair. **Kat Von D also went out with the popular 80s rock band '' 'Motley Crue' '' member, Nikki Sixx, who bares many resemblances to Colin Spencer. Category:Characters Category:Carter Corp Category:Female Category:Colin Spencer Category:Adam Peterson Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Bullies Category:Redeemed Category:Rebels Category:Musicians Category:Nightmareden Category:Celebrities Category:Brats Category:Promiscuous Category:Anarchists